You're The Prey, I'm The Hunter
by itsnotkelly
Summary: Songfic inspired by "Scream" by Usher. What do Freddie & Sam get up to after Carly's 18th? Seddie one-shot, rated M for lemon.


**A/N: Yo yo! So I don't know if you guys know the song "Scream" by Usher, but I am obsessed with it. And I was listening to it the other day and thought "Someone should write a Seddie fic to this song"…then I thought "Maybe **_**I **_**should write a Seddie fic to this song". So I did :) This is the first songfic I've ever written and I really hope I've done it the right way hehe. Fair warning, this is rated M. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is ending. And it will never belong to me. It will forever be in Dan Schneider's vault of television awesomeness. What a lucky chap.**

* * *

_You're The Prey, I'm The Hunter._

Freddie's POV.

_I see you over there, so hypnotic,  
Thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body,  
I'll get you like 'ooh, baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

"And then that Chinese guy ran out of the bathroom, looked at me and freaked out! So weird, right?" Gibby said to Spencer, or at least that's what I thought he said.

It was Carly's 18th birthday and she had thrown a huge party. All the kids from school had come; even people from other apartments in the building had shown up. The theme was "Something you're not", so I dressed up as what everyone said I would be when I was younger – a rocket scientist, white lab coat and everything. It was getting late and there were only a few of us left. But I wasn't focusing on that, or the current conversation with Gibby. I was occupied with staring across the other side of the room at the blonde bombshell I called my girlfriend.

Sam's costume was a short white dress, perfectly hugging every curve of her body. She paired it with the highest heels I have ever seen her wear, a white cape and a headband with a halo attached to it. She was dressed as an angel, though her personality was far from it and she knew it. Looking at her right now, I had the sudden urge to run my hands all over her.

_Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted,  
Getting drunk off the thought of you naked,  
I'll get you like ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

Sam looked away from her conversation with Wendy at that exact second and caught my eye. I immediately looked down, embarrassed that she'd seen me staring. When I looked back up, she was staring back at me, eyeing me up and down and biting her lip. My mom had chosen the best Saturday to go and visit my aunt in Florida, so my apartment was empty. For a few more hours, anyway. All I could think about was Sam in my bed wearing nothing at all, her legs around my waist, my mouth on her-

"Those were some crazy times, eh Freddie?" Gibby's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Huh? Uh yeah, pretty insane," I agreed, taking another sip of my drink.

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, you don't even know what we're talking about! You're too busy checking Sam out."

"Whatever," I scoffed, taking another sip of my drink, "I'm going to go get a refill." I walked into the kitchen, shaking my head and trying to get the R-rated thoughts of Sam out of it as I poured myself another Peppy Cola.

_And I try to fight it, to fight it,  
But you're so magnetic, magnetic._

"Hey Mr Science Man," a soft voice spoke in my ear. I turned around and there was Sam, one hand on her hip, the other on the counter, and a grin on her face.

"What's up, angel?" I gestured towards her halo, laughing as she yanked it off.

"This thing pisses me off beyond belief," she complained, throwing it in the trash. "Thank chiz I don't have to wear it anymore."

I smiled, pulling her closer to me. "That's not the only thing you'll have to wear for much longer," I whispered, kissing her neck softly.

She let out a sigh, her hands going to my shoulders. "Mmm, someone's eager," she mumbled, "we should get out of here."

I immediately pulled away, taking her hand and heading over to Carly. "Hey, Carls, we're going to head out now," I told her.

She frowned, her cat whiskers turning down. "You guys are such party poopers! It's still early!"

"Carly, it's almost 1am."

"Exactly!"

Sam laughed, giving Carly a hug. "Have a good rest-of-night, kiddo, happy birthday," she said, leading me out of the apartment and shutting the door. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my place. As soon as we were inside, Sam kicked off her shoes, shoving me against the wall and pressing her lips to mine urgently. My hands went to the back of her hair, pulling her impossibly closer. She leaned back and stared into my eyes, her face wearing a hint of mischief and lust.

_Got one life, just live it, just live it,  
Now relax and get on your back._

"Race you to the bedroom," she taunted with a wink, running down the hall at top-speed. I laughed, turning to lock the door, pulling off my white coat and following her path to my room. When I got there, I had to lean against the doorframe. It was all I could to not fall over at the sight I was presented with. Sam was lying on her back, her dress sitting at the foot of the bed. The white bra and matching panties she wore looked so damn sexy, and she could tell that I knew that, like the dress, they would look better off.

"I win," she announced, stretching slightly.

"Yeah, you do," I agreed, walking over and crawling up the bed to her, cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately. She moaned, her arm going around my neck. I rested all my weight on one of my elbows, letting my other hand trail down the side of her body and grip her waist, smiling against her lips as I felt her hips start to grind against mine.

"Jesus, baby," I whispered, "and you said_ I_ was eager."

She mumbled a bunch of unintelligible words, arching her back and pressing her chest against mine. I reached around to unclasp her bra - something I had progressively gotten good at over the last 7 months - and pulled it away from her body, taking a moment to admire just how beautiful she looked right now. But she didn't give me long, clawing at the buttons on my shirt and yanking it over my shoulders, before reaching for my belt buckle and pushing my jeans down.

"Sam," I laughed, letting my fingers lightly graze the underside of her breast, "you gotta slow down."

"For fuck's sake, Freddie, we basically sprinted to get out of Carly's, and now you're telling me to slow down?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

I smiled, my hand resting on the raised flesh, and chuckling as she let out a moan when I started to knead it.

"You were saying?" I asked, lowering my head to clasp my mouth around her other breast. She gasped, her hand going to the back of my head. I took my time, licking and sucking at the soft skin, before switching sides. She writhed underneath me, and I felt her hand snake its way inside my boxers. I shuddered at her touch and she pulled my head up to hers, pressing her lips to mine.

"I want you, Freddie," she whispered, "now."

Well who was I to argue with that? I kissed her one more time, before hooking my fingers into the sides of her panties and dragging them down her legs, then removing my own boxers and joining her back on the bed.

"You're still on the pill?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You took it today?"

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yes!" she replied desperately.

The next noise out of her mouth was a long moan as I pushed into her.

_If you wanna scream 'yeah',  
Let me know and I'll take you there,  
Get you going like ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby._

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against hers, marveling at the feeling of her around me. I pulled out and pushed back in slowly, groaning as I felt her hips move against mine once again.

"Sam…shit," I breathed, pressing my lips to her collarbone.

"Oh, baby," she moaned, her fingernails digging into my shoulders, "Ahh…yeah…"

I picked up my pace, getting closer and closer to the edge with every noise Sam let out. My hand gripped her thigh and she instantly got the idea, hooking her legs around my waist and pulling me deeper into her. My God, nothing on Earth could compare to how amazing she felt, so warm and tight. I looked into her eyes; they looked frantic and full of love, and I couldn't help but give her a gentle kiss that said everything I wanted to tell her. _I love you so much, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Our lips continued to move in synchronization as she flipped us over, pushing me into the mattress and lowering herself onto me. She hung her head back and closed her eyes, rolling her hips into mine over and over, before leaning forward and taking my earlobe in between her teeth. I let out a groan, one arm wrapping around her back while the other held onto her hips as she rocked back and forth.

"Ahh, fuck," she moaned, picking up her pace, "Freddie, oh my god, I love you so fucking much…"

Every moan threatened to undo me, and I knew it would be hard to hold back any longer. I lifted my hips and pushed deeper into her, hitting the spot that she loved.

"Fuck! Yes!" she cried, "Oh fuck, don't stop, baby, I'm so close!"

"You almost there, sexy?" I asked, surprising myself with how low my voice was.

"Yes…yes…yes…fuck yes," she moaned, her hips moving at a frantic pace.

"Come on, baby, let go," I said, groaning as I all but slammed into her as hard and as fast as I could. I felt her start to tighten around me and I pulled her to my chest, feeling her heart pounding against mine as she reached her peak.

"Freddie…shit…oh my…I'm…gonna…FREDDIE!" she screamed, finally coming undone. I felt myself barely hanging by a thread as she writhed against me and I gave in, thrusting into her unevenly.

"Shit! Fuck, Sam!" I groaned, tangling my hand into her hair as she kissed me with everything she had left. She pulled away and rested her head on my chest, waiting for our breathing to return to normal before rolling off and lying on her back.

"Oh my God," she panted, "that was incredible."

I nodded, still trying to clear my head and collect my thoughts. I heard her laugh as she pressed into my side.

"You okay?" she asked, her hand stroking my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied, "you're definitely not an angel though. In bed, I mean."

She grinned, winking at me. "You already knew that. You just got extra lucky tonight."

"I guess I did." I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied, bringing my mouth to hers. I pushed my tongue against her lips and she granted access, her hand trailing down my chest, letting out a slight gasp when she found I was ready for round two.

"Wanna go again?" I asked, pulling her closer.

"Oh yeah, baby," she whispered, pushing her chest into mine, making me groan at the contact, "This is just the start, we've got the rest of the night."

_If you want it done right, hope you're ready to go all night,  
Get you going like ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,  
Ahh ooh baby baby, ooh baby, if you wanna scream._

**What'd ya think? I need to say it – writing this was a lot better than studying for my exam I have tomorrow, lol whoops. Anyway, how about you leave me a review and make me feel awesome? Yay :D**


End file.
